Out Of The Frying Pan
by Darthnikki
Summary: Ok first fan Fiction..hell first story ever. Just give it a chance. AU story John rescues two boys and takes them under his wing 2 years after his entire family are killed by a demon. Warnings for some bad language
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is my first attempt at ANY kind of fiction never mind fan fiction. But I thought I'd give it a whirl. So if its crap…lie to me…lol….No seriously criticism is appreciated as long as its done in a…how shall I say it Sharon Osbourne way and not a Simon "I'm going to cut your balls off "Cowell way.

Disclaimer: Neither Sam or Dean are from my imaginings they come from Master Kripke and belong only to him. Although I will admit to having pleasant thoughts about them from time to time and if he's feeling generous I'd gladly accept Dean as a free gift. Hell even the impala would go down nicely..but I digress. So on with the story.

Summary: I wanted to do an AU story where Sam an Dean although are still brothers where not born as Winchesters. John rescues the boys and takes them on as his own. Sounds pants explanation but please bare with me.

**Out of the frying pan.**

**November 3****rd**** 1983.**

**John Winchester ran a hand over his tired face and sighed heavily into the emptiness of his car. The impala sat on the street of a suburban town like a dark ghost. He was a man who had lost everything and was in search of something that most people would consider unimaginable. John Winchester was a hunter of demons. Yes demons and not personal ones. Ones that had crept from the fires of hell to walk the earth and reap destruction, mayhem and torment wherever they could.**

**He'd lost his entire family 2 years ago to the day and was tracking the demon who had stolen his family from him. His perfect little family. His beautiful wife Mary, when he closed his eyes he could still see her. Her long blonde hair framing her delicate face, bright green eyes shining with a mischief that always danced with such intensity. Then there where his two boys his perfect children. So innocent, so young, their lives snatched away by the hell spawn that had brought the ex marine to his knees. The families evening had started like any other with John playing with his four year old who had boundless energy and a smile that could light a room. In Johns eyes Dean was perfect, but then what father would he be if he thought otherwise? His baby his little Sammy was only 6 months old. **

**John had suffered from horrific nightmares from his tour of duty in Vietnam and although his years of service had been up long ago he still suffered now, and was an insufferable insomniac because of them, and Mary often found him sleeping in front of the television. His wife Mary had gone to bed early because of the long day she'd had with Dean running circles round her. She loved her boys dearly but that little bundle of energy was going to be the death of her she'd joked on many occasions with her husband.**

**John didn't really know what had awoken him, whether it was the scream from his wife or the coldness already claiming his heart. But he ran up the stairs into his infants room. All seemed well the room was quiet the baby softly cooing in his cradle, he walked over a gentle smile gracing his lips. A strange mark was on his sons bedding, John felt it his face creasing in a puzzled frown, when another raindrop like splodge fell on his hand. Johns face went from curious to horror stricken in the blink of an eye. It was blood. He looked upwards dreading where the source had come from to find his beloved wife pinned to the ceiling her stomach slashed wide open her beautiful face contorted in horror and pain. John screamed " Mary, oh my God, Mary "**

**The ceiling around her exploded in flames knocking the stricken father to the floor his head colliding with the crib and the hard wooden floor. Darkness engulfed him.**

**When John came too it was to a hospital room wired up to a heart monitor, his mouth was dry and his lungs burned. A voice spoke gently into his ear " John? John? Are you ok? "**

**John opened his eyes to find his best friend and business partner watching him with concern. "where's Mary and the boys? " his throat was raw and sore. Jeff shifted uncomfortably in his seat **

" **lets talk about that soon ok. You need to get your strength up first " John narrowed his eyes on his friend making Jeff squirm even more " tell me where my family is…….now!! " It wasn't a request it was an order. Jeff exhaled loudly " John "**

" **NO damm it Jeff tell me where they are!! " Jeff looked to his friend and his heart broke for him once more, John recognised the look " don't you dare tell me they're dead Jeff, DON'T YOU DARE!! " Johns hands bunched in the sheets of his bed. " I'm sorry John it's a miracle that you got out alive " he paused trying to reign in his own emotions for his friend. " I don't want to be alive without my family, I'm nothing without them, nothing!! ". The monitors alarmed showing an increase in his heart rate. The room was swarmed with nurses who administered the sedative to John, he fought with all he was worth but finally succumbed to the sweet oblivion hoping that with it , it would bring his nightmare to an end and he would awaken to his family around him.**

**But things didn't go that way. Things where never the same again, WOULD never be the same again. John Winchester, husband, father, ordinary Joe was murdered that night with his family. When he awoke from the heavy sedative John Winchester demon hunter was born, he'd asked around the town and finally found a psychic by the name of Missouri Moseley who said on the phone she could give him the answers that he wanted. **

**At first he'd thought she was crazy talking about demons and other supernatural phenomenon but then how could he explain what he'd seen with his own eyes his wife pinned to the ceiling? His friends thought he was crazy told him to take his time the pain would ease , but John knew that he had to find the thing that had not only stolen his family but his life. So he packed what little belongings he had left and placed them in the trunk of his Chevy impala and left Kansas far behind him in his rear view mirror.**

**That was 2 years ago. That's what had brought him to this tiny suburb in Minnesota. He'd been tracking the demon and it had a pattern he'd followed the family around all day his gut telling him that they where the target. He shifted in his seat trying to get his numbing limbs into some sort of comfortable position. The lights flickered, Johns eyes snapped to the house in question, the lights flickering ominously. John leapt from the car as quickly as his aching numbing limbs would allow " come on damm it " he forced his weary joints to comply and moved stealthily towards the house, it was quiet, normal, but John knew better. He broke into the house using a lock pick and moved towards the stairs, he could already smell the smoke so ran up the flight of stairs nearly knocking over a frightened 4 year old boy " mommy!! Where's mommy? "**

" **its ok kid I'm here to help, where's your brothers room? " the small boy pointed his finger towards the end of the hall. John ran into the room to see the father and mother dead, the man already in flames huddled in a corner while his wife was pinned to the ceiling like a flaming angel. The baby brought John back to the present his cries making him lunge forward. " Its ok kid I got ya. I got ya ".**

**John ran from the room cradling the baby to his chest and scooping the frozen toddler into his free arm, he ran from the burning building and didn't stop until he reached the safety of the impala. He got his phone out and called the emergency services, the boys where clinging to John like he was their life line scared green eyes looked into his dark ones " where's my mommy? "**

**John swallowed " she's gone kid….I'm…..I'm so sorry " Johns eyes filled with tears for the loss these two small boys had been dealt. A puzzled expression hit the boys face " where's she gone? , where's daddy? Did he go with her? ". " Yea kid, they've….." it suddenly hit John, what the hell was he supposed to say to this child? How could he explain? " They've gone to live with the angels kid "**

" **my names James not kid " he said it with annoyance " that's my brother Daniel . Are you going to look after us now? Are you a fireman? "**

" **I'm not a fireman ki…James . I was just here and saw the fire so I came to help " James looked at John with fearful eyes " The man with yellow eyes he was scary, I wanted to hide but I was scared and Daniel was crying, I heard mommy scream……and…..and……so did daddy. Why did they scream? " his bottom lip trembled. John was shocked to say the least, so it was the demon he was tracking Missouri had told him to watch for the man with yellow eyes and until now he'd been in denial but there was no denying it now. From the mouths of babes had come the ultimate truth it made John shudder. " Mister…hey mister don't cry its ok " James's little hand stroked Johns bearded face. " Sorry James , listen I gotta take you somewhere safe, get you checked out make sure you're not hurt " John lifted the boys and placed them into the impala. He put Daniel into James's hands " look after him James keep him safe " the little boy nodded solemnly and pulled the baby close to his chest.**

**John didn't understand why he drove past the hospital or even why he drove over the state line, but he kept going until he was far away from Minnesota and drove to the hospital the next state over.**

**His head was telling him to turn around already, he didn't need kids hell these runts weren't even his. His boys had burned along with their mother, but he just couldn't do it. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw that James was fast asleep still clutching his sleeping brother. He pulled into the hospital car park and extracted his two precious charges. James stirred in his arms but snuggled into the heat and comfort Johns chest gave, " It's ok Dean I got ya, you're safe ". John didn't realise the slip he'd made but the name seemed to fit the small child and he clutched the children to him tighter…..Dean and Sammy Winchester where reborn and James and Daniel Michaels were reported to have died in the fire that consumed their home taking two loving parents with them.**

**Authors note; Ok hope this is going well so far, like I said its my first attempt t any kind of fiction please review and tell me what you think. I know I killed off the real brothers but….bare with me. I'm hoping that it'll work out. So press the little button. Pretend it's a peanut m&m and you're giving Dean the jollies. Hmmmmmmm but what for Sammy?? Erm………pretend its…his beloved laptop and you're helping him solve the case. There ya go what can it hurt.**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note; Thanks for the reviews guys I've tried in vain to reply to you but can't seem to work out how to do it…..Honestly technology baffles me at times I'm amazed that I can even upload this bloody story!! LOL. Ah well never mind. Anyways…………..I'm going to try an upload chapters as soon as possible and not really decided how long this story is going to go, especially with it being completely AU. It is going to focus a lot on the early years of the boys formative years and seeing as I'm a BIG fan of papa Winchester I'm not going to make him out to be the big bad. I should also point out that I'm from the United Kingdom so my American geography is pretty pants so please forgive anything that's not remotely near anywhere where it should. Just taking poetic licence here guys… So that's it from me enough babble and on with the show…….so to speak.

Disclaimer: Still no claims on my part but I look forward to either Jensen or JDM in my Christmas stocking……..oh the thoughts that that brings up……drools…….

**Out Of The Frying Pan .**

**The hospital waiting room was quite quiet for a Friday night and John thanked whatever God was watching over him and the small boys. He'd stopped believing in any higher powers the night his world had been ripped from him, not that he'd had much faith after the horrors he'd seen in Vietnam. The receptionist yawned widely at him as he approached the desk and was met with a Winchester glare for her trouble. " Sorry sir its been along day " she apologised " how can I help you ? " John opened his mouth and closed it again. What the hell was he supposed to say?**

**Oh I just happened to see a house on fire and couldn't save the parents but I saved the kids?! Yeah and get done for kidnapping. " Erm………" he scratched his head and looked tiredly at her, he was met with a sympathetic gaze. " Is it your children sir ? Do they need medical attention ? "**

" **Yea " he replied automatically " We………..I …….." he stuttered, the receptionist looked to the small bundles wrapped in a large travel blanket. " Why don't I get a nurse to have a look at the 3 of you ? " he nodded dumbly. What the hell was I thinking he thought. I don't even have a convincing lie, what can I say ? I should just go and hope the kids are going to be ok. But before John could move the receptionist had returned with a middle aged nurse, she walked towards John her brown eyes shining with kindness and a look of 'another frantic parent' etched on her features. " Can I help you sir ? " John felt an embarrassed smile come to his face**

" **Yea my boys….I think they need their lungs checking they been making strange wheezing noises. Is that normal? , my wife usually dealt with this kind of thing but she was killed in a house fire a couple of months ago…..and ….well……I been worried about um they don't seem right " he finished hurriedly hoping that the lie sounded convincing, the nurse looked at the bedraggled man before her and her heart broke. So that's why he seemed so vague, confused even, he was still grieving.**

" **Sure honey bring them this way, you can fill out the forms for them while we check them over ",**

" **thanks , I appreciate it. We're relocating at the moment and things have been……..well…."**

"**Its ok hon I understand", she placed a comforting hand on his arm and took the small boys from Johns strong arms. " What are they called? "**

" **Dean and Sammy " he replied with a grin " Deans the oldest and Sammy's the baby ". She smiled at John as she examined the boys carefully trying her best not to wake them, she handed John the forms to fill in whilst she did her check. " You're pretty lucky you got us on a quiet night, someone was watching out for you that's for sure "**

" **Yea, seems that way " John agreed, he watched the woman's ministrations carefully breathing a sigh of relief when she informed him that she detected no signs of damage to either boys lungs. " I can get the doctor to check them over if you want to "**

" **No that's fine I'm sure it was just my imagination " he smiled easily and the nurse smiled back happy that she'd managed to put the young fathers mind at rest. " You take care now, and good luck" .**

**John left the hospital with the boys in his arms and loaded them into the back of the impala. In the morning he would have some serious shopping to do, he grimaced at the thought. He'd need to talk the older boy into calling him dad now, the baby would be easy but would James accept him as his father? What if he didn't? What if when he woke he screamed bloody murder? Again John thought of turning around and taking the boys back to Minnesota , but there was something about the sleeping children that had touched the hunters heart and he felt like his fractured soul was being placed tenderly back together. He decided to pull into the nearest motel, it had been a long day and it was the early hours of the morning when he pulled into the 'Happy Gathering' motel.**

**After booking a room with a crib he settled the baby down and placed his new son on the bed farthest from the door. He laid salt lines along the entrance and windows then wearily climbed into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.**

**He was awoken by a smile hand shaking him awake " mister…? Mister wake up. Sammy's hungry and I gotta go potty " John opened his eyes and sleepily looked at the small child who's expressive jade green eyes where watching him. He smiled at him " sure Dean, come on lets get you to the bathroom "**

"**My names not Dean, its James " he said confused but reached for Johns outstretched hand all the same. John helped the toddler in the bathroom and helped him to wash his hands. " Where are we?" the small boy asked. " Well, we're at a motel because we all needed some sleep " John explained he smiled at the little boy who was staring at him " are you going to look after us now? " James asked**

" **Yea kid I am " John knelt before the small child " is that ok with you? I mean I could always take you back home to Minnesota . Is there someone there who could look after you? ". The little boy looked at him and scrunched up his face in thought. " No…there is no one else to look after us, well I don't think there is "**

" **Ok sport, here's what's going to happen, from now on we're going to play a game of sorts. You and your brother are going to have different names.."**

" **Can I be batman " the 4 year old asked excitedly**

" **Err, no kid sorry " John smiled at the disappointed look the child shot him**

" **Spiderman then, but batman would be cooler. He's got a cool car…like yours" his eyes widened in childhood innocence " are you batman mister ? "**

" **What ? " John asked surprised at the strange question**

" **Are you batman ?, you saved us from the fire monster so you must be a hero "**

" **No kid I'm not batman and I'm no hero…I….I was just there is all. Anyway from now on I want you to call yourself Dean ok? And your brothers going to be Sammy do you understand? "**

**The little boy nodded his head slowly " ok mister, I'm Dean "**

" **And another thing, call me dad from now on ok? Not mister or else people will take you and your brother away from me ". The little boy looked startled and nodded his head frightened. John picked up the small boy and pulled him close " Hey kid its ok, I won't let anyone hurt you your safe now "**

" **Dean " the small voice said**

" **what's that " John said**

" **Its not kid, Its Dean now member? " Dean snuggled closer into Johns chest and sighed contentedly. John smiled " sure it is son, you're right I'm sorry " he placed his hand on the back of his sons head and breathed in the smell of youth and innocence it was a smell he'd missed and hadn't smelt since he'd held his own flesh and blood, he kissed the small boy on the forehead " lets get your brother some food huh and I bet you're hungry too ? ".**

**The little boy nodded, " yea I'm so hungry I could eat the biggest burger in the whole entire world"**

**John laughed " Ok well lets see what we can do about that hey ? "**

**An hour later saw the small 'family' sat in the booth of a small diner, Dean was tucking into a burger and fries while John fed the baby who was nestled safely in his arms. " Can I get you another coffee honey? " the waitress sauntered over eyeing John appreciatively**

" **Yea thanks " he grinned, she poured the coffee into his cup giving John a view of her ample chest as she leant over. " Daddy ? " Dean frowned at the waitress**

" **What is it son ? "**

" **Can I have another drink of milk please daddy ? , I'm real thirsty "**

**The waitress smiled at John, as he nodded his head she wandered off glancing back at John, " I don't like her daddy she's weird, and she smells funny "**

" **What do you mean Dean ? " the little boy shifted in his seat and scrunched his face ending in a shrug and placing another fry in his mouth. " Its ok son as soon as we've finished here we're going to visit my friend Pastor Jim. You'll like it there he has a farm "**

" **Really? A farm? With aminals an stuff? " his eyes widened in excitement " Sammy likes aminals".**

" **Yea with animals " he laughed " you'll like it there, an I just know that you an your brother will love Pastor Jim an we can get to know each other ". The little boy nodded and reached for the milk the waitress had deposited on the table " Thanks ma'am " the waitress smiled**

" **well isn't he just the cutest ? "**

" **he looks like his mom " John said smiling at the little boy reaching over and stroking his hair tenderly. Dean smiled at him and for a moment Johns breath was caught in his throat as the little's boys smile reminded him so much of his dead wife's. How the heck is that possible he thought. He looks more like Mary than my own son did. " Well she must be real pretty " the waitress said, Dean looked at the waitress " My mommy's with the angels now isn't she daddy ? "**

**John swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to hold the tears at bay that where threatening to fall, he just nodded and looked away from the sympathetic eyes of the waitress " can we have the bill please miss " he said still avoiding looking at the waitress.**

" **Sure thing, I'll be back in a moment……..I'm sorry for your loss " she added.**

**In the car on the way to Jims John looked into the rear view mirror to see both 'his' boys sleeping, he smiled despite the aching in his heart at the mention earlier of his precious wife, after 2 years it still hurt and John wasn't sure if the pain from losing his beloved family would ever go away. But he had a feeling that these two children whom he'd stolen…no he reminded himself not stolen adopted, saved even would help him to heal. He'd called the Pastor from the motel room before setting off on the journey to his farm and briefly explained the situation. To say the Pastor had been shocked was an understatement. He'd often questioned whether John Winchester was always in the right frame of mind or not and from their first meeting one and a half years ago he was seriously thinking that Missouri Moseley had some explaining to do. The man had shown up on his doorstep at an ungodly hour looking like he'd faced all the hounds of hell and lost. After answers to questions and guidance on how to rid the world of evil. John had stayed with the Pastor for nearly 2 months learning from him and they'd struck up an unlikely friendship one that had taken both men by surprise. So when John had said he was coming to visit and he was bringing his new boys with him, shocked wasn't a strong enough word for how the Pastor felt. John had promised to explain in great detail just how he's come into possession of the two small boys. So it was early evening when John pulled into the yard of Pastor Jims farm, a smile tugging at his lips as the Pastor greeted him in the yard with a warm smile and a wave. John rolled down the window of the impala and called " Lucy I'm home !!". **

**Authors note; Ok guys not altogether sure of this chapter, so feedback would be appreciated. Let me know what ya think. Is there anything you'd like me to include? **

**This chapter to me is a little slow, but I'm thinking of skipping a few years so we can get the boys into the ass kicking of some demons. But let me know………Press da button….it calls to you….leave feedback…leave feedback……………….**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note; so I'm thinking that I'm going to try an head for about five chapters, but it just depends. I got another idea in my head that just won't let up. Its to do with the spoiler I've heard from the beginning of season 4 but then again I might do a version of John meeting Mary. But that won't happen until I've finished this one.

Disclaimer; Nope still not mine, as much as I'd like to lay claim to them….I mean who wouldn't??

**Out Of The Frying Pan .**

**The Pastor watched expectantly as John exited the car and seemed to be talking to a small blonde head in the back. He smiled closing the door and walked towards the watching preacher.**

" **Hey Jim……its been a while how are you ? " he extended his hand towards his friend who shook his head and enveloped the hunter in a warm embrace. " Since when have we been so formal John? Its good to see you again, you're looking well " The pastor eyed his friend and not for the first time John felt as though he was being searched down to very core of his soul by the man in front of him. "I'm good Jim " John nodded towards the car and a small boy no older than 4 exited with a baby tightly held in his embrace, he waited for the children to join them then said " Dean this is Pastor James Murphy he's going to let us stay with him for a while. Jim these are my sons Dean and Sammy". The pastor raised a brow at Johns words, but shook them off at the young boys intense green gaze. He took in the small children before him. Dean he supposed was the little blonde child staring at him and Jim noticed how the boys eyes kept going to John as if silently asking to be held. Whether John heard him or not the pastor was stunned when John reached down and pulled both boys into his strong arms. The child instantly relaxed and sighed happily into his new fathers chest. " Hello Dean, its very nice to meet you. Your father has told me a lot about you. Why don't you call me pastor Jim huh ? " , the little boy peered at him through his long bangs and nodded giving a small smile in return. " I guess this little one is your brother? "**

" **This is Sammy, I wanted to call him Robin but daddy said he has to be Sammy " Jim raised a questioning brow to John who smiled lovingly at the two boys " He wanted to call himself batman figures his brother would be Robin " he laughed ,**

" **Why did he have to change his name at all ? " Jim asked confused**

" **Daddy saved us from the fire monster so if we haves different names he can't find us. Right daddy ? " John looked surprised at Deans words he hadn't even thought to explain why he and his brother had to change their names but he thought this was a good as an explanation as anything. " That's right Dean, its so the fire monster can't find you ", Jim watched the exchange with interest. This man before him was so different than the broken man he had first met. He remembered opening his door and finding a towering man before him. His dark eyes blazing with hatred and anger. Jim shook the memories from his mind and guided the three guests towards the house.**

" **Thanks for this Jim, I wasn't exactly sure of where to go " John laughed nervously**

" **Anytime John you know that. Your family and family is welcome anytime ".**

**Jim showed John to a room where the boys could sleep and a crib that he'd had donated to the church that he'd brought for the baby to use. " This is where you and your brother will sleep Dean is it ok ? "**

" **Yes sir thank you " the little boy looked round the room taking in his new surroundings. He liked his new daddy he was a little strange at times and sometimes he didn't understand the things he said but Dean put it down to the fact that most grown ups where strange and he had saved them from the fire monster. To Dean that meant that the man could have had three heads and been green. He was a hero just like batman no matter what he'd said. After all Bruce Wayne never told anyone who he really was, besides his new daddy had a car that was just like the bat mobile so in Deans mind that had settled it.**

**After dinner John bathed the boys and settled them for sleep, " night Dean, I'm just downstairs so if you need anything you just shout me ok? And I'll come running " he kissed the boy on the head then leant over the crib and kissed the sleeping baby. Brushing his soft baby hair away from his face. Dean nodded his head and yawned sleepily, " ok daddy, night, night ". He rolled over on his side and was instantly asleep. John went down the stairs quietly preparing himself to tell his close friend just how his life had been turned around since rescuing the boys.**

**Jim was sat at the kitchen table with two coffees waiting patiently, he looked up when John entered the kitchen. " They're good boys John. But what where you thinking ? "**

" **to be honest Jim I don't know, it just seemed the right thing to do. I was intending on waiting for the authorities and handing the boys over so I could continue hunting the bastard who killed my family. But…. I……I just couldn't……..the way Dean looked at me…….I" he stopped his eyes filling with tears he refused to let drop. " I just thought that I should take them, I can't explain it but I know that those boys belong to me…..they're my boys Jim I can feel it " John raised his eyes to meet Jims blue ones. The pastor had watched his friend intently and was astonished by his heart felt announcement, how could he deny what he'd also felt when he'd seen John with the boys. It seemed right, it was as if God had planned for these boys to be delivered into Johns care. God had a plan Jim had no doubt in that, he just wasn't sure what it all meant. " Lets look into it shall we ? " " I'll call Caleb tomorrow and see if he can come up with anything "**

" **do you think they could really be my boys Jim ? "**

" **what do you mean John ? "**

" **I mean, I don't think that they're just meant to be with me Jim. I mean they are my boys…….my flesh and blood. Could it be possible ? " John looked hopefully towards the pastor. He knew he sounded crazy but with the things they dealt with everyday just how crazy did he actually sound? " Dean he looks so like Mary, I know I sound crazy….but……"**

" **We'll look into it John I promise. Now tell me what happened, how did you come to the conclusion that the demon was going to target that particular family? ". Jim has always been in awe of Johns hunting skills the man had taken to hunting like it was part of him. It was like he'd been born to do it. John shook his head " I don't know I mean there are omens that show before the demon attacks. Electrical storms, cattle deaths, the same had happened a week before Mary and my boys where killed" he took a calming breath before he continued " The same omens where showing in Blackhawk Minnesota so I went there to see what I could find. I don't know Jim…….. , you know me a lot of the time I don't think I shoot first and ask questions later. I saw the mother with the boys and something told me to watch over them. That this was the family the demon was targeting, so I went with it, and sure enough the damm thing attacked. I just wasn't in time to save them all" He hung his head the failure he felt at innocents losing their lives dripping from his final words.**

**Jim watched his friends shoulders slump in defeat and he reached a hand out to him placing it on the broad shoulder, " John you saved those two boys, and that's at least two lives you saved. I know its hard but you can't save everyone. Some people just aren't meant to be saved ". John raised his weary eyes to the pastor . " Now why don't you go and get some sleep ? and we can start researching in the morning " he patted John on the hand.**

" **Am I being dismissed ? " John snarked smirking at the pastor who he sometimes regarded as a father. " Just go to bed John " the pastor smiled at the younger man " things will look different tomorrow, I'll call Caleb then ". John stood and stretched relishing in the popping of his back, " Ok dad………. I'll hit the sack. See you in the morning " he grinned as the pastor rolled his eyes and went up the stairs to his room. He poked his head into the boys room as he went past making sure that both ' his ' boys where ok. He peered in the darkness looking towards the bed first to find it………………………………...empty!! **

**Where the hell was Dean? John's heart leapt into his throat cutting off any shout that he could have uttered. He rushed into the room checking under the bed and the closets " DEAN ?? DEAN ?? Where are you son? Answer me? "**

" **What's the matter daddy ? " a sleepy face peered at him from inside the crib, it would seem that Dean had crawled into the crib next to his sleeping brother. He rubbed his eyes with his fists trying to focus on Johns frantic face. John swooped the little boy into his arms his heart thundering in his ears " I thought I'd lost you…..oh God I thought I'd lost you "**

" **John what's wrong? Is everything ok ? " Jims frantic voice called as he barrelled into the room, to find John cradling the boy into his chest. The little boys face nestled into his neck. " It's fine Jim, sorry……I thought……..I…….I thought I'd lost him"**

" **But daddy, the fire monster can't get us now. Not with you here. You'd kick its butt…right? " the little boy asked confused. " I didn't mean to scare you, Sammy was wakening up so I climbed in with him so he wouldn't be scareded, did I do something wrong ? "**

" **No son you didn't I just got scared when I couldn't find you is all "**

" **You was scared ? " Dean asked his eyes going wide, John looked at the little boy and down to the crib to the querying eyes of the baby. It was as if the baby was asking the same question, " Yea Dean I got scared. I'd be real sad if I lost you or your brother "**

" **Don't be scared daddy, We won't get lost " the little boy yawned and John placed him back into the crib next to his brother. Dean snuggled next to the baby placing a protective arm around him and went back to sleep, the baby followed suit moments later and John stood with his hands resting against the side of the crib watching the children sleep. Jim placed a hand on his shoulder and John followed him out of the room, his breathing was still panicked and he had to force calming breaths into his lungs before he could speak to his friend. He raked his shaking hands through his dark hair and gave a humourless laugh, " man……….I think I'm loosing it "**

" **No John, you acted like any frightened parent would have. You've been through a lot these past two years. Come on your dead on your feet why don't you get some sleep and we'll sort all this out in the morning " John nodded and headed to his room, undressed and climbed under the covers. After tossing and turning for an hour he climbed out of bed and went to the boys room. Both where still asleep peacefully, John sighed even though a small smile crept onto his face and climbed into the bed that Dean had vacated. He watched the rise and fall of the two small chests, it wasn't long before his eyes slid closed and he slipped into a peaceful sleep of his own.**

**When Jim went to check on his friend in the morning he was puzzled to find the bed empty. Thinking his friend must have risen with the sun he went past the boys room and stopped staring at the figure in the bed. John was sleeping soundly, the lines that usually crossed his face when he was awake where non existent. He looked young and happy a small smile playing across his handsome face. Jim smiled at the picture and crept down the stairs, Yep God did work in mysterious ways, two small children had started a process that he'd been trying to start since he'd met the great John Winchester a year and a half ago. John it would seem was finally healing and if he had to move mountains, oceans, hell even the cosmos itself he was going to make sure that those boys stayed with John. He went into his private library to make a most important phone call, one the day before he'd been reluctant to make. But now ? Now he knew that this was the way God had willed it and who was he to argue with the lords work.**

**Authors note; Blackhawk does exist I went on a online map of Minnesota not sure if it's a big or small place. Just liked the name of it so used it. Like I've said before I'm from the UK so any geography I've got wrong apologies. But I'm pants at geography in the UK never mind any other place in the world. Well maybe a couple more chapters I'm pretty much letting this just flow as its wanting to. Please review it gives me a happy xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer; I still don't own anything supernatural, wish I did. Well I have a t-shirt that I bought from a shop but that's as close as I'm going to get._

_**Out Of The Frying Pan .**_

_**Pastor Jim reached for the phone in his library and dialled Caleb's number. " Yeah ? " an annoyed voice said " Do you always answer the phone in such a pleasant manner Caleb ? " Jim asked with an amused air. " Jim? Is that you ? " Caleb's reply came back softer this time with a note of cheeriness to it. " Yes its me Caleb. I need to ask a favour and was hoping you could help. Its for a mutual friend of ours. Do you remember John Winchester ? " Jim heard a barked laugh as a reply**_

" _**Hell course I remember Winchester, how could you forget the guy? Like a bear with a sore head. What you need ? ". Jim relayed everything that had happened and all that John had told him the previous night. Caleb let out a low whistle " crap Jim, this is going to be tough "**_

" _**You can't draw up the fake papers for him ? " the pastor asked with concern in his voice**_

" _**What? Oh no not that that's a piece of piss, I mean the whole deal of seeing if these two nippers are really Johns. I'm going to need some stuff from them all "**_

" _**What kind of stuff do you need ? "**_

" _**Well I'll need DNA samples for one, from all three of um. Blood would be best, it'll give me more to work with but if not take a swab from inside of the cheek. Just use a cotton bud…..or shall I come over and play Doctor Frankenstein ? "**_

" _**I think that would be for the best " Jim replied smoothly " when shall I be expecting you ? "**_

" _**I'll be there soon, give me a couple of hours " with that Caleb hung up.**_

_**Jim smiled at least John would be able to keep the boys with the papers that Caleb would be able to procure. The man certainly had his talents, not only was Caleb the go to guy for weapons but fake papers where also his speciality, most hunters that knew him went to him for fake id's and other legal documents that would get them out of a sticky situation.**_

_**Jim was writing his Sunday sermon when he heard John coming down stairs with a chattering child in his arms " Daddy? Why is Pastor Jim got grey hair ? "**_

" _**Because that what happens to people when they get older Dean, they start changing colour "**_

" _**But why ? "**_

" _**Its……..erm………hey do you want to feed your brother for me ? " John asked clearing his throat**_

" _**Can I ? " the little boy asked excitedly**_

" _**Course you can, It'd be a big help to me if you did ". The small family entered the kitchen Jim was pouring the coffee out for himself and John thinking the young father would need it after the endless questions that Dean seemed to be asking him.**_

" _**Thought you could do with this " he offered John a steaming cup of coffee that he took gratefully, John carefully placed Sammy into Deans eager arms and gave him the bottle " careful now Dean "**_

" _**I will daddy , I used to do this for mommy when she was tired and my other daddy was at work "**_

" _**You did ? " John asked surprised, the blonde nodded energetically,**_

" _**Mommy got headaches a lot when daddy was at work so I used to take care of Sammy. That's what big brothers do, they takes care of their little brothers ". John swallowed the lump in his throat " How long you been taking care of your brother Dean ? " he asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Dean tilted his head to the side, his face scrunching in thought, he shrugged " don't know, but since Sammy was real small. Smallerer than he is now "**_

" _**You're a good brother Dean " John touched the boys face gently, the little boy beamed at the praise and John smiled at the light that danced in the jade green eyes.**_

_**John watched as Dean expertly fed and burped his brother, he gave the pastor a questioning look which the pastor seemed to be retuning. " Maybe you saved them twice John. That little boy should not know how to do that " he nodded towards Dean as he re-inserted the bottle into his brothers mouth. " Guess I have a lot to find out about my boys lives before they came to live with me " he watched as Dean finished feeding Sammy and burped him again, although the scene was touching John couldn't help the bubble of anger that he was feeling that this small boy knew exactly how to take care of a 6 month old baby. Just what in hell had this small child been forced to do? Sometimes when he'd gone to stroke the boys face he thought he'd caught the merest flinch as if the child was expecting to be hit, but John had brushed it off as his imagination. But now his mind was going over the possibility that maybe just maybe he hadn't, and that thought sent a chill down Johns spine.**_

_**A few hours later saw Caleb, John and Pastor Jim sat at the kitchen table the ' legal ' documents in front of them. " I can't thank you enough for this Caleb. It means so much to me " Caleb smiled at the man sitting across from him. " No worries Johnny, but you owe me " John grimaced at the nickname but brought a smile to his face. He'd met Caleb not long after he'd met Jim and the two had become friends fast. John was taken with the dark haired man and looked on him like a brother. Caleb bore quite a strong resemblance to John in many ways, with dark hair and eyes and broad shouldered the two had often been mistaken for brothers which amused Caleb greatly.**_

" _**I'll put it on my tab of things you owe me big brother " he grinned at John who grinned back then his face became serious " So these samples you have to take from my boys, just how are you going to do this exactly ? "**_

" _**Well there are two ways to do this Johnny, I can either take a blood sample from you all or do swabs. Blood would be better and more than likely quicker but either way its going to take a few days maybe even weeks to get the results even with my contacts ". John nodded**_

" _**Then the sooner we do this the better. We'll try the blood first but if the boys get too distressed we'll have to use other means, this swab stuff you where talking about "**_

" _**Ok Johnny however you want to work it ".**_

_**John entered the parlour to see Dean blowing raspberries on his brothers tummy and Sammy giggling his little fists tugging on his brothers hair. " I'm getting ya Sammy, no escape now " he laughed. " Dean ? " John spoke quietly and the little boy looked up to the man who he'd readily accepted as his father " Come here buddy, I need to talk to you. This Is my friend Caleb and he needs to do some tests on us all so that we can stay together is that ok with you ? "**_

" _**Will it hurt ? " Dean asked eyeing the new man in the room with trepidation. Caleb knelt in front of the small boy and smiled " Nah kid it won't hurt at all. It might feel like someone has just pinched you slightly but it won't hurt at all " Dean looked to John who nodded his encouragement,**_

" _**Ok " .**_

_**Caleb prepared John first to show Dean that it wouldn't hurt and took a sample of his blood. John smiled at his son all the time Deans eyes never leaving the needle all the while it was in his fathers arm. " Ok kid its your turn " Caleb said softly " Ya wanna sit on your dads lap while I do it ? "**_

_**Dean looked at his father and towards the syringe then at Caleb and nodded his head. John lifted him onto his lap and uttered words of encouragement into his ear as Caleb inserted the syringe and began to withdraw the blood. Both men where amazed when Dean didn't flinch and John told Dean how proud he was of him. Dean looked at his father puzzled " But you said it wouldn't hurt daddy " John was amazed by the total trust that this small boy had in him and felt instantly humbled by the faith he saw reflected in the green eyes watching him. " You did good kid " Caleb ruffled the little boys hair " Now its your brothers turn, with him only being a baby he might not be as brave as you so don't be scared if he cries ok ? " , Dean nodded and sat next to John on the couch so John could hold Sam. Caleb took a sample of Sam's blood all the while talking to both boys to reassure them, Sam watched Caleb with interest and was only when the syringe was pulled away when Caleb had finished that he cried. John hushed the baby in his arms while his big brother danced around Johns legs uttering his own words of comfort. " Ok John I'll leave you to it. Going to get these to the lab and try and get a rush for the results but I can't promise anything ok ? "**_

" _**Thanks Caleb " Caleb nodded and left John to comfort the baby in his arms.**_

" _**I'm off Jim, I'll call as soon as I know anything but try not to let him get his hopes up here, It could just be that the kids bear a resemblance and he's trying to hold onto something that just isn't there "**_

" _**I know Caleb, but there is something that I can't put my finger on. I can't explain it I don't even understand it but those boys are John Winchesters or I'm a singing nun !! " Caleb laughed at the image he had in his head of a singing and dancing Jim dressed as a nun spinning on top of a mountain. " That Jim I would pay to see " He laughed as he walked out to his car, the Pastors scowling face fresh in his mind.**_

_**It was a few days later when the phone rang and Caleb finally had the results of the tests. The little family had settled into a routine which seemed to come naturally to the eldest Winchester. To Jim it seemed like a ton weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he was smiling more, laughing more, and it all seemed to be coming from two small boys that where healing his fractured heart and soul.**_

_**Jim had tried everything he could think of before the boys had come into Johns life to try and ease his pain, but it had seemed that the young man had been consumed by his pain and hatred and although he and Jim where friends he'd kept all at a distance, as if afraid to let anyone else close. The only thing that the Pastor did notice was that John slept with the boys in their room as if he was afraid to let them out of his sight. When Jim had questioned him about it he'd merely shrugged and said it was nothing it just felt like the right thing to do. He was after all keeping the boys safe from the fire monster !!.**_

" _**I'll call round with the results , its going to be this evening though. I got some business to take care of first but I'll be there for dinner " Caleb told John**_

" _**OK " John sighed heavily it had been a long few days, not because of the boys he was loving every minute of being a father again. It was the waiting. The waiting was killing him, but in a few hours he'd know either way whether the boys where truly his flesh and blood or not. Then of course would come the questions of how? How where these kids his? He hadn't looked let alone touched another woman since he'd met his beloved Mary, so just how would these two boys be his, and why did Dean look so much like Mary. The thoughts had been tumbling around in his mind for days and it was starting to make him slightly dizzy.**_

_**The day seemed to drag and although he hated himself he found himself getting short tempered with Deans unending questions " Damm it Dean just be quiet for 5 freaking minutes !! " he thundered, he instantly felt guilty as he saw the small boy recoil from him and go towards his brother. **_

_**Jim lay a steadying hand on his shoulder " Why don't you go for a walk John, try to relax. This will all be over soon " the Pastor told him soothingly. John nodded and left without saying a word to the boys, he missed the hurt in Deans eyes and the way the way the boy shrunk back as he passed him, but Jim didn't. " Dean ? " the little boy raised tear filled eyes to the pastor and looked away immediately brushing the tears from his cheeks as they fell. " Has someone hurt you before son ? " the little boy shook his head but refused to look the Pastor in the eyes. " Dean ? Look at me. Its ok ". Dean looked at the Pastor and Jim gasped at the haunted look that had come into the child's eyes, It was clear that something had happened to the boy, but what ?**_

" _**Dean ? Who hurt you ? "**_

_**If Jim hadn't been listening as intently as he had he would have missed the whispered " mommy ", Jim swallowed the lump in his throat " When did she hurt you son ? "**_

" _**When I was bad " he said quietly " I was bad a lot, that's why the fire monster came, to take me to where the bad boys go " the tears where falling freely now down his pale face " I'm sorry I'm a bad boy, please don't send me to where the bad boys go I'll be good " he sobbed. The Pastor swooped down on the child who tried to scurry away on his butt towards the nearest corner but he pulled him into a bear hug trying to hush him, making comforting cooing noises to quiet the boy down. " Dean I need you to tell me who told you about the bad boy place, can you do that for me ? "**_

" _**Mommy told me about it. She said….she said…she said that I was too bad always being naughty giving her a headache and that she was going to get her….her…" he was choking on his words now Jim was rubbing small circles on his back to console him " Go on son its ok you're safe here "**_

"_**She said that she was going to get her master to take me to the bad boy place and that she didn't want me…that I was a burden ".**_

_**The Pastor was shocked by the child's revelation " Her master? Is that the word she used ? " the little boy nodded at him his long bangs falling in his eyes, Jim brushed them gently away and kissed him softly on the forehead. " Dean you ARE safe here. No-one is going to hurt you ever again…ok ?"**_

" _**Not even daddy ? He shouted like she did, I don't think he likes me no more ". John had entered the room and heard his sons last statement he froze where he stood. He had done this to the little boy whom he'd swore to protect. He rushed over to his sons side and brought him to his chest " Oh Dean I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you. Its me whose being bad tempered not you. Ok ? You are so special to me and I would NEVER, NEVER send you away from me…..never" Dean circled his arms around his fathers neck and sobbed into him. The pastor left John to comfort his son and went into the kitchen to make John a strong Irish coffee. John entered the kitchen twenty minutes later. " He's sleeping, cried himself out " he raked his hands through his hair and looked down at them. " You know maybe I'm not ready for this whole parent thing " he looked at his friend and sighed heavily " I didn't mean to hurt him, what was it all about, who shouted at him? " Jim looked at the man sat in front of him and decided that he had a right to know what the little boy had told him. " John…Dean told me some things…..about his mother…I'm not sure you're going to like it "**_

" _**Jim cut the bull…tell me what he said !! ".**_

_**Jim relayed the tale that Dean had told him watching his friend while he spoke. Johns fists clenched tightly as the Pastor spoke his temper rising with every word he said. " So this bitch was worshipping the demon ?" he rose rapidly from his seat knocking the chair back words as he got to his feet. " John calm down do you want to scare the boy more "**_

" _**No…….no…you're right " he ran his hand over his stubbled chin and looked at the Pastor " What do I do ? "**_

" _**Be there for him, comfort him, provide the safety tat I know you can. You know you can stay here as long as you like…have you thought about where you're going to live ? "**_

" _**Live ? I'm still going to hunt Jim, I still have to find this demon, make it pay. It stole my family from me that is something that I can't forget. "**_

_**Jim looked at his friend, " I know John but those boys need a home, somewhere to settle down….safely " John glared at the Pastor,**_

" _**Don't tell me how to raise my sons Jim " They where cut off from further discussion by a sharp knock on the door. Caleb entered the kitchen and eyed the two men at the table " Geez what's crawled up your butt now Johnny ?" John glared at the younger man, which made Caleb grin at him " Just give me the damm results smart ass "**_

" _**Well seeing as you asked so nicely…….". Caleb brought out a large A4 manila envelope and handed it to John. He opened it with shaking hands and brought the sheet of paper out of it. He stared at the page in front of him, the colour leaving his face " You're sure these results are correct?"**_

" _**Dude they're 99.9 match. Congratulations Johnny you're a daddy !! "**_

_**Authors note; So I may do a sequel to this story if there is any interest I'm pretty much going to tie everything up in the next chapter, it may take two. Hope people are enjoying it, not got many reviews but what the hey writings good for the soul. So if ya wanna review and give me you're opinion please do…….**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note; So this is pretty much the last chapter of this story. I may do a sequel not sure yet I have a couple of other stories in mind that I may do. But let me know what you think. Thanks to all that have left a review it gave me a cheap thrill!! Lol….what can I say I'm easily pleased xxx Anyways without further ado on with the show._

_**Out Of The Frying Pan . **_

_**John awoke to Caleb's hand none to gently slapping his face " Come on Johnny wake up " it was the frightened voice of Dean that brought him round fully and into a sitting position. The four year old was stood near Johns shoulder beating Caleb with his tiny fists**___

" _**What did you do to my daddy ? You leave him be!! "**_

" _**Dean its ok…I'm ok "**_

" _**Daddy?! What did the mean man do to you ? Why did you go to sleep on the floor ? "**_

" _**I……….I…..I err….I fell Dean Caleb was trying to help me cause I bumped my head " he cringed at the lame explanation but Dean seemed happy with it and placed his small arms around Johns neck and squeezed him tightly. " Are you ok now ? Did ya get a boo boo ? "Caleb snorted,**_

" _**Yea Johnny did ya get a boo boo ? " Caleb was openly smirking at John who chose to ignore him although he did send the younger man a glare that could have melted ice. " Nah Dean I'm good, Caleb's a good nurse he made me all better "**_

" _**But girls are nurses……..is Caleb a girl ? " he asked innocently, John laughed and smirked in Caleb's direction " Caleb's the biggest girl going sport trust me on this "**_

" _**Funny Johnny you should start an act with that material you'd leave um gagging ". The Pastor stepped forward taking the opposite arm to Caleb and helping John to his feet " Easy John, you passed out and hit your head pretty hard ", Jim eased John into a chair and began to check the back of his head probing a raised area which received a startled yelp from John " Christ Jim!! Could you push any harder ? ". The Pastor sent an apologetic smile to his friend and was about to apologise when a small voice said " Christ Jim !! Don't hurt my daddy ". All eyes went to Deans face who was watching his father with concern but was sending the Pastor a glare. John smiled then cleared his throat at the reproachful look from the Pastor " Dean son….you shouldn't say that its not very nice "**_

" _**But you said it "**_

" _**I know and I shouldn't have… Sorry Jim " John looked at Dean who was now intently watching his feet " Dean ? Apologise "**_

" _**I'm sorry Pastor Jim " he said quietly.**_

" _**That's ok Dean no harm no foul I always say "**_

" _**What's foul mean ? " the little boy asked watching the Pastor with interest, the Pastor looked at the small child a look of surprise on his face " Well it means that you did no harm so I'm not upset with you. So you've nothing to be upset about ". Dean smiled at the Pastor and looked to his father for approval. John smiled widely at his son. HIS son. He couldn't believe it the results proved that Dean and Sammy where his children, now he had to find out how. " Dean go and watch your brother for me. Maybe put some cartoons on huh ? "**_

" _**Ok daddy " he turned to leave then shot a glare at Caleb " I'm watching you, so you best be careful " he turned on his heel and marched into the parlour. Caleb watched the boy go amusement dancing in his eyes " Well Johnny if we didn't know before the blood tests that little show just proved he's a Winchester. Charming as a rattle snake with a tooth ache " he quipped. John tried to scowl at Caleb but found himself smiling at the four year olds bravado, he sure was something.**_

" _**Ok so the boys are mine ? " he asked tentatively **_

" _**Yea Johnny the boys are yours. They share 7 matches which means there's a familial link. If I had some of your wife's DNA then the results would be fully conclusive but this is good enough to show that those boys in there are yours ". John let out the breath that he'd been holding and ran shaky hands through his dark hair " And you're sure ? There's no mistake ? "**_

" _**No mistake John. I swear it. I ran those tests myself……three times !! "**_

" _**But how ? My boys died with Mary. How can they be mine ? I buried them. I don't understand "**_

_**Johns hands where shaking badly now and the Pastor placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, " We'll find out John. We just have to think about how to do it ". John smiled at the Pastor and stood " Ok but…….you think we could do this tomorrow ? I'm going in to my boys ". The Pastor smiled " Of course John, go on ", John left the kitchen and went to sit with his children.**_

_**The Pastor turned concerned eyes to Caleb, " Any theories on how this is even possible ? I mean those boys are the same age they where when they supposedly died !! This is strange even for us !! "**_

" _**I'm just as in the dark as you are Jim. I ain't got a clue as of where to go from here. Those kids should be dead…or older at least. I honestly don't know if this is a good thing or not ". The Pastor stood from the table and began to pace his small kitchen pausing occasionally to rub his fingers over his beard. " I'm going to call Bobby Singer he may have an idea on what to do "**_

" _**Maybe you should call Missouri too Jim she could pick something up from the boys " Caleb offered, the Pastor nodded absently and reached for the phone to make the necessary calls, it was going to be a long few days.**_

_**John woke early the next morning to warm small breaths on his neck. Dean had asked if he could sleep in with John and he'd more than happily obliged. He pulled the little boy closer brushing the blonde hair out of his eyes. He watched the boy…... his boy sleeping. He looked so innocent his small lips pursed gently blowing out small breaths, he looked like an angel. John smiled and stroked his hair gently placing a small kiss on his forehead, Dean moved closer into the touch and snuggled closer into Johns chest, his eyelashes fluttered open and he looked blearily at John. " Is it morning daddy ?" he yawned rubbing his eyes buy snuggling into the warmth that Johns arms where giving**_

" _**Ssshhh…yea son it is but its very early, you go back to sleep "**_

" '_**Kay " he yawned and let his eyes close his long lashes standing out against his pale skin, John could count all the freckles that where spread across his nose and he smiled broadly laying back down himself and revelling in the moment.**_

_**John rose after half an hour settling Dean down gently in the bed an picking up a gurgling Sammy who smiled happily up at his father " Come on kiddo lets get you fed ".**_

_**When he entered the kitchen it was to find Jim and Caleb already up with large mugs of coffee " did you two even go to bed last night " he asked an eyebrow raised at the dishevelled look of both men.**_

" _**Of course we did " Caleb snapped, John looked at the younger man surprise evident on his face**_

" _**What's crawled up your ass ? "**_

" _**Nothing……..nothing…sorry Johnny guess I'm just tired. Just trying to find out how this happened, and what's going on " his tone was softer the weariness evident in his voice,**_

" _**Why don't you go get some rest Caleb I'll wake you when Bobby and Missouri get here " the Pastor suggested softly. Caleb nodded and patted John softly on the shoulder as he passed, John smiled at him " Caleb ? "**_

" _**Yea ? "**_

" _**Thanks….for everything " Caleb looked at the man he regarded as his brother and smiled**_

" _**Anytime Johnny ".**_

_**John waited while Caleb had gone up the stairs and placed a bottle into Sam's eager mouth who began sucking happily at the milk. " So……..how we going to go about this ? "**_

" _**Well as you know Bobby is an expert in demonology I wondered if he would have any idea how we should proceed with this, and I thought Missouri could maybe use her talents to see if she can pick something up from you or the boys ". John nodded his agreement**_

" _**How long till they get here ? "**_

" _**They should be here later this morning ".**_

_**The new guests arrived at lunch time, Dean was in the yard playing with some cars that the Pastor had brought in from toys donated to sell. He looked up into the smiling face of Missouri Moseley and the scowling face of Bobby singer " Hello child is your daddy here ? " Dean nodded and ran into the house shouting for John . She shook her head and looked at Bobby " That boy is going to be trouble " she smiled. Bobby snorted **_

" _**He's a Winchester what do ya expect an angel ?" he received a glare from the psychic for his trouble. They where met on the porch by John and Pastor Jim, Dean was attached to Johns leg looking shyly at the new visitors. " Missouri, Bobby its good of you to come " the Pastor said as he extended his hand.**_

_**Missouri swatted the hand away and hugged the Pastor fondly " You know its no trouble Jim, now John Winchester you let me have hold of that beautiful baby you got there " she reached for Sammy and John reluctantly handed him over. " Oh John he is beautiful…….such a special boy " she smiled down at the baby who was watching her intently with large blue green eyes. " We going to have a mothers meeting or get down to what we came here for ? " Bobby asked gruffly, Missouri was about to scold the mechanic for his rudeness when she saw the worried and startled look on Deans face as he tried to hide further behind his father. Bobby noticed it also and bent down to the little boy " Sorry kid but if you'd been stuck with a chattering woman threatening to hit ya with a spoon for the past 6 hours you'd be a little grouchy too " he gave the small boy a wink when Dean nodded at him with wide eyes.**_

" _**Bobby Singer ?! Don't you be putting that kind of fear in the boy " she admonished. Bobby rolled his eyes at John who sent him an amused smile. " Dean can you take your brother upstairs for me please ? its time you boys had a nap " Dean nodded and reached for Sammy, Missouri placed the baby in his brothers arms and watched as he gently took his baby brother upstairs uttering assurances and promises of a story before naptime.**_

_**Once John was sure the boys where settled and Caleb had joined them the group sat at the table to try and solve the mystery surrounding Johns boys. Bobby took off his cap and scrubbed his hand through his hair " Well damm it Winchester how the hell did this all happen ? "**_

_**John sighed and looked at the mechanic " I have no idea Bobby, this is as confusing to me as it is to you "**_

" _**Do you remember what happened the night your family was taken John ? " Missouri asked, John tensed at her words. In truth he didn't remember much about the night as he'd been knocked out and awoke in the hospital to be told all his family has been burned to death. He looked at the psychic and shook his head unable to answer her fully afraid that if he opened his mouth the anger that he always felt when he did talk about that night would erupt from him. She took his hand and held it gently " Its ok John there are things we can do. Just relax and try and concentrate on that night " John looked at her horrified " It'll help honey, now close your eyes and breathe deeply for me, that's it in and out, in and out nice and slow ". Despite his best efforts John felt himself relaxing under the psychics touch, he felt like he was being pulled along on a warm current, it was safe and warm he felt the warmth surround him and relaxed further. Suddenly the feeling changed and what had felt safe and warm become cold and foreboding, someone was screaming but he couldn't work out who or why. His muddled mind tried to find the source but all he could see now was fire. He could see his Mary stuck to the ceiling , he tried to reach her but a building pain in his head had him crying out in agony the world around him going black till there was no more only the comforting lull of oblivion.**_

_**The others watched in morbid fascination as Missouri talked John back to the night that his world had fallen apart. He seemed relaxed almost happy, then he let out an ear splitting scream and seemed to be trying to claw at the air around him. Missouri was sweating also her brow creased in concentration. John seemed to be gasping for air each breath seemed to be a struggle to take in. The others watching shared worried glances " What the hell should we do ? " Caleb asked**_

" _**Break the connection " Bobby yelled, Caleb reached over to remove Missouri's hands from John as John stopped breathing entirely and Missouri let out a startled gasp. The hunters and Pastor raced to Johns side as he took in a lungful of shuddering air but remained unconscious. They lifted him onto the couch into a more comfortable position and the Pastor returned to the kitchen to make a shaken Missouri a cup of camomile tea.**_

" _**What the hell was that Missouri ? " Caleb hissed at the psychic**_

" _**Boy don't you take that tone with me !! Or you'll find yourself smacked upside your head !! " her voice shook as she said it. She was clearly shaken. " Caleb calm down this isn't helping. Missouri can you explain what just happened ? " the Pastor looked calmly into Missouri's face but his eyes held no room for argument. She sighed into her cup and looked at each face in turn before she spoke. " Something truly evil has touched the lives of the Winchester family. But Johns memories…they're distorted…out of sync with the real world…its like the truth is hidden but I can't get to it. I'm sorry Jim but there are some powerful dark magic's involved here, and whilst I'm strong I can't break through that barrier. Its going to take something else ".**_

" _**Like what ? " Caleb asked his voice full of concern for his friend who had of yet had to stir.**_

" _**I don't know " she replied sadly " But we have to help them, there's a reason why this family was targeted and I feel that its far from over for them "**_

_**Bobby scratched his head and thoughtfully said " I may have something that could work ", all eyes turned to him and he shifted under their scrutinising. " What is it Bobby ? " the Pastor asked.**_

" _**You ever heard of a cactus called peyote ? " his question was returned with confused expressions and the hunter let out an exasperated sigh. " Its also known as the ' mescal button ' or the ' divine cactus '. Its used to by what's come to be know as the ' Native American Church ' and is used for its healing properties in both physical, spiritual and other social ills. Its also been used to help alcoholism. "**_

" _**Social ills ? " Caleb raised a brow " What the hell does that mean ? "**_

" _**Well things like depression and anxiety for one its been used for lots of stuff has lots of healing properties. The government tried to get it banned saying it wasn't safe, course didn't get um nowhere and its still used today. I got a friend in Texas can get me some if you want to try it, not saying it'll work but its worth a shot ".**_

_**The Pastor raised questioning eyes to Bobby " Are you sure this friend of yours will help Bobby ? " Bobby gave a soft chuckle " Oh yea he'll help might have to come u here himself to do it, he's kinda a stickler for doing things his way but he's a good man "**_

" _**Ok, then call this friend and ask for his help " a soft groan from the couch alerted everyone to John waking. **_

_**John pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around confused at the worried faces that had come into his vision " What happened ? "**_

" _**I tried to access your memories John but something mighty powerful is blocking you or me from seeing what happened that night. Bobby's going to call a friend for help so we can try and get to the bottom of this and find out what's been messing with your family, and more important just where your boys have been "**_

" _**Geez woman….steel a guys thunder why don't ya " Bobby groused. Missouri shot Bobby a glare and he left the room smirking to go and make his call. John looked at Jim and Caleb and gave the only response he could give " Huh ? "**_

" _**Its ok John it'll all make sense. We're going to get to the bottom of this Bobby has a friend who can help if your willing to try it that is " the Pastor smiled at the focus that came into the hunters eyes, the determination " I'll do whatever it takes Jim. No-one and I mean no-one fucks with a Winchester !! And this Bastard is going down……..hard !! ".**_

_**Authors note; Ok this chapter kinda got away from me so going to have to add one more chapter to finish it off. Hope you all don't mind. I looked up the peyote info on wikipedia and as far as I know its correct. Apologies if it isn't. The DNA stuff is mainly from my imaginings so maybe way off kilt but what the hey poetic licence an all. Anyways give a girl a smile and give us a review. it's a little known fact that today is national give a story a review day so go on…be a national and review……**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Autours note; I don't mean to cause any offense with any terminology I use in my story regarding the Native American culture. If my wording offends anyone I send my sincere apologies and if you mail me with the correct wording I will amend the story as to the best of my ability. Thank you x**_

_**Out Of The Frying Pan .**_

_The next few days followed without incident. Bobby had spoken to his friend who was sending his son in his stead as he'd told Bobby that his tribe had suffered a few attacks and he was needed at home , but his son was more than capable of helping the hunters out. It was going to take Ben a few days to get to the farm as he was bringing his own sons with him and had to drive as Grey owl didn't want him to fly._

_So it was on a bright and fairly warm morning for November that Ben Verney pulled his truck into the yard at the farm, he glanced in his rear view mirror at his sleeping children and sighed heavily, he wished his father would stop volunteering him for these ' spiritual rescues ' as he called them, he had work to do at his own ranch and being a single father didn't help. His wife had been murdered only a few months ago the only witness to the crime his oldest boy who was only 5 and who had been silent since. His youngest son was 2 and Ben was having trouble juggling the ranch's responsibilities with the care of his children. " Ok boys where here " he climbed out of his truck picking up Brad from his child seat, the two year old looked at the farm with interest " Where we at daddy ? " he asked twisting his head in all directions to get a good view of his surroundings. " We're at Pastor Jims farm Brad we're here to help Bobby's friend find his way "_

" _Did he get lost ? "_

" _Yes son. Your grandfather sent us to help. You be good now ok " the toddler nodded and shot his father a wide grin " I will I'm always good , aren't I James ? " his older brother rolled his eyes and gave his father a long suffering look that made his father smile, but James nodded at the boy and returning a solemn smile._

_They reached the door and Ben knocked loudly. Bobby put his coffee down and walked to the door opening it to find what could only be described as a man mountain taking up the entire of the door frame. Ben was 6" 10 and as wide as he was tall. He had a perfect angulated face and green eyes his long black hair hung loose around his shoulders " A re you Bobby ? "_

" _Huh ? " Bobby grunted, the child in Bens arms gave him a confused look_

" _Daddy did he loose his ears too ? "_

" _What ? " both men asked_

" _DID HE LOOSE HIS EARS TOO ? " Brad shouted hoping that the new man could be hear him. Ben grimaced at his sons loudness and shot Bobby an apologetic look " No son I think he was expecting someone smaller than myself. "_

" _Why would he expect someone smaller ? " Bobby decided to give Ben a break and opened the door wider allowing the new arrivals entrance. " Sorry about that Lone wolf tends to ask endless questions that not even my father can answer half the time ". Brad leapt from his fathers arms and over to Dean and Sammy excited that there was going to be someone to play with. James stuck close to his father and eyed the room with suspicion. " Go on Grey owl I'll be ok " he ushered the boy forward who joined his brother that was giving a very excited account of their journey to a stunned but entranced Dean._

" _So……what is it exactly that you need me to help with ? I need a basic idea of what I'm dealing with here "_

" _What did your daddy tell ya ? "_

" _That a family needed some guidance, answers to questions that this realm can't give "_

" _That's pretty much it, Johns just found his boys again after they where taken from him "_

" _Taken from him " Ben gave Bobby a puzzled frown " How do you mean taken ? "_

_Bobby let out a sigh and scratched his beard " A couple of years ago John lost his family to a house fire or so he thought. It was a demon , he's been tracking the thing ever since but last week he thought he'd finally tracked it down to a family in Blackhawk Minnesota. He managed to get the kids out but couldn't save the parents, but he said he felt a connection to these boys it was as if they where his own flesh an blood. Long story short "_

" _Bit late there " Bobby shot Ben a glare " Sorry continue " Ben apologised_

" _They are, Caleb ran some blood test and it proved that they where. The strange thing is the boys ain't aged. Deans still only 4 and Sammy's still 6 months same age as they where the night they where supposedly killed. A friend of ours who's a psychic tried accessing his mind to try and find out what he could remember of the night his family was killed but she says that something powerful is blocking it. I was hoping your daddy could use some of his…..talents and help us. Do you think this peyote will work ? "._

_Ben stood shocked at Bobby's explanation, his father was in so much trouble when he got home, simple task my ass he thought. " Its hard to say, its worth a shot. Its never failed before but I'm not my father and I don't possess all his shamanic talents "_

" _Well your daddy spoke very highly of you, said next to him you where the best "_

" _He did ? ! "_

" _He did. How soon can we do this and how long will it take ? "_

" _It usually takes about 10 to 12 hours for the effects to fully leave the individuals system, as for the dream state that's hard to say depends on how strong their spirit is "_

" _This should be over pretty damm quick never met someone as stubborn and determined as Winchester ",_

" _We can do this as soon as he wants to, its up to him. " A tall man entered the room he was about 6" 2 and quite broad, he had messy dark hair and intense dark eyes, he studied Ben thoroughly before he spoke " This your man Singer ? "_

" _This is Ben John he's going to help you get those answers ya need ". The man named John walked forward and extended his hand Ben took it in a firm handshake " Thanks for coming Ben its good to meet you. That little boy of yours sure is talkative "_

" _Ah yes Lone wolf does like the sound of his own voice " he smiled, John returned the smile and nodded to where the boys where playing. Ben was shocked to see James reading Dean a story with Brad chattering away to baby Sammy who was watching the child in fascination. " He hasn't spoken since his mother was killed. How did you do it ? " he asked John._

" _Dean asked him to read him a story, said it was ok to be scared and that he got scared to, but with you an your father around nothing could hurt him or his brother "_

" _He's very gifted, he sees with his heart. That's a special gift to have " John looked at Ben puzzled and shrugged his shoulders " So……how do we do this ? "._

_An hour later saw Ben and John sequestered in Jims barn. John was concerned as to what he may say in his dream state so the two men where now getting things set up. Ben had started a small fire and had laid blankets on the floor at Johns raised eyebrow he said " It'll be more comfortable for you this way. There's no saying how long this will take and believe me you don't want to be sat crossed legged for 12 hours, Its not good on the joints "_

" _Ah I see your meaning, you….done this before ? "_

" _Lots of times, my father swears by it been using this stuff for all kinds of ailments since I can remember"_

_John lay on the floor and waited for Ben, he came over to him and handed him what looked liked a dried gherkin , " Looks tasty " he quipped_

" _I'll be here if you need me. I'm your anchor to this world I won't let you go anywhere. Don't be afraid of what you see, It may not make sense but once you awaken properly it'll all come together ". John nodded and looked at the peyote " What do I do with it ? "_

" _Eat it " he smiled. John popped it in his mouth and began to chew_

" _That's disgusting " he said pulling his face, Ben laughed_

" _Never said it tasted good just said the results where " he smiled and chuckled at the look John was giving him " Just relax, let it come "_

" _The last time someone said that I ended up on the floor unconscious !! "_

" _Well you're already on the floor, so you got nothing to worry about ". Ben once again laughed at the glare John shot him, but closed his eyes and waited for his answers._

_After what seemed to John like an hour he spoke again " This isn't working Ben I feel no different, maybe we should try something else ", he got no reply " Ben ?…….. Ben ? I'm talking to you " he opened his eyes to yell at the man who was meant to be helping him, to find that he was no longer in the barn. It took him a few seconds to realise where he was, he was back in his home in Lawrence he could hear a child's laughter in the kitchen and went in to investigate. A blonde woman was standing by the oven taking out a tray of burnt cookies " I just don't understand it, I followed the instructions to the tee and they're still burnt " she was scratching her head but her eyes danced with a light that made Johns heart ache. It was Mary, he rushed forward to hold her, smell her hair but he swept through her as if she was made of smoke. " What the hell ?? "_

" _She isn't real John, this is just an echo, a memory your being shown it for a reason "_

" _Ben ? Is that you ? Where are you ? "_

" _I'm here " a large black wolf came into the room making John tense and try to grab a knife that was lay on the bench top. He stared in disbelief as the wolf rolled its green eyes then spoke to him " This is my spirit form John, its ok " the wolf spoke with Bens voice and if John didn't think that wolves smirked then he'd believe it right now as he looked into the smirking face of his anchor. " Ok…that is weird you could have at least warned me "_

" _Sorry never thought to " the wolf apologised " We can't interfere we're here to learn the answers that you need. I know its hard……….I've been there but you need answers and this is the only way ". The wolf…no Ben John thought was giving John a very understanding look and he nodded his head sadly._

" _Ok so look but no touch, right ? "_

" _More or less ". The pair where brought from their conversation by Dean jumping down from his chair and racing for the door " Mommy, that bad mans here again, don't let him in I don't like him he looks at me funny "_

" _I have to Dean, or he'll get really mad. Go upstairs to your brother and don't come down until I say to ok ? "_

" _No !! I won't leave you alone with him "_

" _Dean Matthew Winchester you do as your told !! " her eyes flashed and John felt ice tumble into his stomach as his beautiful Mary's eyes flashed a deep yellow before returning back to normal. Dean merely nodded and ran up the stairs to his brother. The knock came again but with more force as Mary opened it to the visitor._

" _About time, its not nice to leave family on the doorstoop Tiamat " he chided " Or is it Mary now ? I swear Father finds your attempt at this " he waved his hands around gesturing to the house " this life you've made amusing. Me ? It knocks me sick !! You are a demon and the wife of Apsu. Its time you learned to accept just what you are !! "_

" _Keep your voice down Azazel. That was eons ago and I was promised a chance at atonement after he used my corpse to create the world, father said I could choose a life of my own "_

" _Fathers a fool !! And you will take your place back in the dark realms " , Mary narrowed her gaze at Azazel " Don't threaten me Azazel, and don't presume to think that because my body is mortal that I can't access the power within "_

" _You have a choice " he smirked " Your children are very powerful, sacrifice them and you will be permitted to stay. Refuse and………..well lets leave that to your imagination shall we ? "_

" _Get out now before I forget you're my brother and I rip you apart " she spat. Azazel smirked at her and bowed politely " As you wish Tiamat, but don't say I didn't warn you………". Before Mary could react he'd disappeared from her sight leaving a very shocked and white faced John Winchester staring at the woman who had been his wife._

_The scene melted away leaving an inky sky with bright twinkling stars dotted throughout, it looked like someone had made them burn brighter their glow making the world around eerily beautiful. Azazel approached a man and woman knelt before a stone alter a lifeless body laid across it, the blood from the slit throat pooling into two ornately decorated goblets. " It is tonight. Tonight we will take the children and when the time is right we will sacrifice them. Then nothing can get in our way, and this pitiful world " He laughed mirthlessly " Will bleed " ._

" _But father the prophecy states that the child has to be 4 and the alignment will not be for another 2 years"_

" _It is of no consequence, we will merely take them into the dark realms. Time moves differently there, when the time is right we will bring them back to this world and the threat will be gone "_

" _What if he escapes ? What if the father finds him, or them both ? " the man asked_

" _Leave the thinking to me son you'll hurt yourself. Now go prepare the room. I can smell the defeat already. As for the father ? " he laughed loudly " He is a fool and is of no importance, I may even let the idiot live. Nothing will get in my way !! " . Azazel turned his back on his children and began to walk away " Now go, my patience is growing short ", the kneeling figures rose and disappeared from sight leaving Azazel alone. " Oh Tiamat , you are going to wish that you'd made that deal " he disappeared his laughter echoing in the clearing._

_John was hollow, who where they talking about ? Which of his boys did they mean ? And why was it so important that they had to die ?_

" _I think your journey is coming to an end John " the wolf spoke quietly, but John was so deep in thought that the unexpected sound made him jump. " Why do you say that ? " he asked_

"_Because you are back home ". John paled as he realised where he was, but more when he was. He saw himself sleeping in the chair where he'd been watching a movie. " No…no Mary " he ran for the stairs to find the lights blinking in the hallway. His wife had just run into Sammy's nursery and he ran through her to find Azazel smirking at her " Bye , bye Tiamat " he waved his hand mockingly at Mary as she was flung against the wall, the air leaving her lungs " No Azazel please ,don't do this, please " she pleaded. _

" _Too late sis you should have made the deal when you had the chance "_

" _But why ? " she asked as he lifted her sliding body and pinned it to the ceiling_

" _Because __**he will be my demise and I cannot allow a mortal to spoil my plans " with that he flicked his fingers across Mary's abdomen and she let forth an ear splitting scream. John closed his eyes not wanting to see his wife die again, he heard himself enter and the yells he made to his beloved wife. The room was suddenly deathly quiet, John opened his eyes to find the woman and the man from the clearing holding his children Dean was unconscious and Sammy was watching the couple his bottom lip trembling as the pair vanished. Azazel knelt besides the fallen form Of John his yellow eyes gleaming menacingly in the firelight. " I've decided to let you live Johnny boy, maybe you'll drink yourself into an early grave much more amusing to watch you suffer than go out the easy way ". With that the demon was gone and the fire raged around the two onlookers before it melted like a painting left out in the rain revealing the barn once more. John sat up from his position on the floor and looked around the barn, his eyes scanning for any sign of danger, then his walls crumbled as the horror of what he'd just witnessed crashed upon him, and John Winchester was once more brought to his knees.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note; Hmmmmmm, this fic has somehow managed to get away from me I was only supposed to be doing 5 chapters and then ending it but its gathered speed and now God only knows !! I think this is going to be the last chapter…..( yep I know heard that one before right ) I'm hoping to maybe do a sequel I got an idea in mind about where I want to take it with both boys being older so Sammy plays a more active roll, guess this has been more a John fic than anything. Ah John Winchester let me count the ways of your sexiness……..drifts off to nice place with large shower……….on with the show for you guys though….**_

_**Out Of The Frying Pan .**_

_For what was the second time in a week John awoke to someone gently patting his cheek, he opened his eyes and was met with the concerned green gaze of Ben. " Are you ok ? You blacked out there "_

" _Am I ok ? " John gave a smile laugh that held no humour then felt the tendrils of his mighty temper crash over him. He felt consumed by it, he was lost in the tempest that it had become and he let forth a pain filled cry that reverberated from the walls of the barn. Jumping to his feet he turned on Ben and yelled " No !! No I'm not fucking ok !! I just found out that my Fucking wife was a demon ! A FUCKING DEMON !! And that my sons, my sons where going to be sacrificed so the yellow eyed bastard can get his kicks on route 66 !! How the fuck would you feel ? " John began pacing frantically his eyes kept flicking to the impassive face of the man who had been his guide in his dream state " And also, one of them but who the fuck knows which one is supposed to kill this fucking thing !! "_

" _Could be worse " Ben said quietly _

" _Worse? " John looked at the man incredulously " How the fuck could this be any worse ? "_

" _She could have been a guy " he supplied " Or a lawyer " he shuddered and looked to John who had stopped his pacing and was staring at Ben as if he'd grown another head. For a moment Ben thought he was going to get a smack in the mouth, then John started laughing he looked at Ben who was still watching him with a small smile on his face. " What al I going to do ? " he asked tiredly, the full impact of what he'd just learnt from the peyote finally crashing down on him. Ben approached John carefully and placed one of his large muscled arms around Johns shoulders " You prepare them both for what is to come. This path that has been chosen for you all will be hard, but you where chosen for a reason. You are a warrior and that is the life you must lead now. You teach your boys all you know and bring an end to this demon. Your wife may not have always been a mortal but she loved you that I could sense, and not all demons are evil she was as much a pawn in this as you and the boys . It seems to me that she wanted to stay with you and keep her family safe, just remember that about her " He squeezed Johns shoulder and led him out of the barn. " I'll try to " John said the emotion raw in his voice._

_They reached the house and where met by Pastor Jim who was looking at John with concern " Are you alright John ? Did it work ? " John merely nodded and went to sit on the couch, he ran his hand over his face and sighed. John looked to Ben who smiled and said " It all went to plan, just give him some time "_

" _Where are the boys ? " John asked_

" _I sent them to the pond to play, Sammy's with Missouri in the library ". John looked at his hands _

" _That's good, I'm going to say all this now before I can't, I can't believe what I saw or what's in my boys future but I gotta look at this like any battle and prepare " . John told Jim all that he had seen when he had been under the influence of the peyote. " Good Lord " the Pastor explained " What are you going to do ? "_

" _Teach my boys how to survive, train them to face what's coming. What else can I do ? " John looked to the Pastor hoping that he could give him some guidance, or say it'll all be ok , find a house settle down, things will get better, the threat will pass. But of course Jim wouldn't lie and he held Johns gaze as he solemnly replied " We will train them together John, we will do what must be done "._

_John had remained on the couch the effects from the peyote still running through his system, every time he closed his eyes he'd relive his past, some of things he saw where warm and tender but others where hard to re-see. He saw his best friend torn apart by shrapnel in Vietnam, saw children burnt to a crisp could still smell their skin as it melted the memory was making him sick he was wallowing in it , it was swallowing him whole refusing to let him go. He was scared. That's when a small tender hand stroked through his hair " Its ok daddy don't be scared you're safe " the voice was small, warm, full of love that John felt he didn't deserve. " I love you daddy, and Sammy loves you. We'll be ok together ". The words washed over him like a gentle rain and he bathed in the warmth they gave , John swallowed the lump that had come to his throat. He opened his eyes slowly, the sky outside was now creeping into darkness and the lights in the parlour where dim but gave a sense of protection that John knew wasn't real. He looked to the small boy who was still stroking his hand through his hair, it was almost hypnotic, it lulled him, warmed him from the depths of his soul that he thought he'd lost after Mary had died. " Don't worry daddy, Ill help make your bad dreams goes away " Dean smiled that 100 watt smile, his eyes shining with the innocence and unrequited love he held. John pulled the little boy onto his knee and returned the smile " I love you too Dean. You and your brother more than anything in this world and I promise you nothing, and I mean nothing will ever hurt you ". It was a promise he'd been making since he'd taken the boys from the burning house and one he'd keep even if it meant he died in the process._

_In a small town not far from Gilbert in Arizona a woman entered a house, the lights where off but she crept through the building deftly knowing where the furniture was so she didn't fall and break any possessions or bones. " You failed me Astarte, you let the Winchesters escape, now your foolishness to punish the boy will result in our doom "_

" _No father, let me rectify this I promise the boy won't escape me this time "_

" _Enough of your simpering, you are a demon and one of war, fertility, and sexuality. I will not have you disgracing your heritage by acting like a mortal " Astarte blanched at her fathers words and stumbled backwards " But if we cannot sacrifice the child maybe we could turn him to our ways. Mould him to become one of us "._

_Azazel considered his daughters words, maybe there was some truth in them as foolish as it seemed if the child could be turned then he would become unstoppable. " Maybe, you have earned yourself a reprieve. For now. Bring me the Winchester boy and I shall forego your ineptitude. But fail me again and I will punish you without thought ". Astarte swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head_

" _I will not fail you father. What of the other child ? " Azazel considered for the moment, maybe they could use the other as leverage " Bring him, we can always dispose of the hindrance later "_

" _Yes father " she bowed her head in reverence_

" _Do you know where they are ? " he asked, she snorted her reply twisting the features of her hosts face into a sneer " They're with the foolish Pastor at his farm. He is no match for us "._

" _Good, but……….leave it for now. The father has learned much and his thirst for vengeance may help us. Give him 5 years to train the boy, he will be easier to manipulate then. The other will provide more leverage "_

" _Are you sure ? I could take them now. We could train him ourselves would that not be better ? " Azazel's eyes burned brighter in the darkened room. " Do not question me or I may forget our deal. You have 5 years to play amongst these pathetic meat suits then you will bring me the Winchester boy ". Astarte recoiled at her fathers words but nodded meekly. " I understand father "_

" _Good " he smiled malevolently. Maybe the child would prove to be of use in the upcoming war he would definitely be an asset, he was destined to be powerful, they both where but he had sensed the power emanating form the child the day he was born. The prophecy had been clear if the child came to full power then he would die at his hands, but if he could manipulate the child, use the boys power to his own advantage, yes that could work. After all prophecies could be such tricky things they never really clearly stated just what they meant, and if the child wouldn't co-operate then he would die, but not before he watched his brother die first. He smiled into the night sky melting into the shadows the quiet home held, melting into the shadows his yellow eyes glowing until they too disappeared._

_**5 years later.**_

_Sammy Winchester ran into Pastor Jims kitchen " PASTOR JIM, PASTOR JIM, SAVE ME !! " the 5 year old flung himself into the Pastors arms " Samuel whatever is the matter ? " the Pastor asked as he smoothed the boys hair, before he could answer Sammy's older and very pissed brother entered the kitchen his face set in a glower. The Pastor had to refrain from laughing as Dean Winchester stood in the kitchen half his face and hair covered in mud that was dripping onto his AC DC t- shirt. " Pastor Jim can't save your ass this time Sammy "_

" _But you dared me too !! " the little boy wailed, snuggling his chest further into the Pastor_

" _No Sammy I told you not to throw the mud "_

" _You said Sammy you dare throw that mud…"_

" _I was telling you not to throw it !! Would you have thrown it at dad if he'd said that ? "_

" _No " he said in a small voice_

" _Then why is it ok to do that to me ? "_

" _I'm sorry Dean , do you forgive me ? ". The older boy sighed heavily and looked at his baby brother_

" _Yea I forgive you Sammy. Just don't do it again, ok ? "_

" _Ok " he sniffled, leaving the protective arms of the Pastor he wrapped his arms around his big brothers waist. Dean wrapped his arms around him and Sam lifted big tear filled eyes to his brother which Dean wiped away with his thumb. " Come on squirt its time for your bath "_

" _Are you going to have one too Dean ? "_

" _Yes he is Samuel " Dean glared at the Pastor who chuckled at the look Dean was giving him ! It seems your big brother thinks he is Wilbur and has taken to rolling in the mud ". Sammy giggled at the reference to the book Dean had been reading him. The little boy had fallen in love with ' Charlottes Web ' and had insisted that Dean read it to him every night. " You're hilarious Pastor Jim, you and Caleb just love making fun of me " he rolled his eyes at the Pastor who was watching the boys fondly._

" _Go on now the both of you, go and get cleaned up "_

" _Yes sir " both boys replied and retreated to the bathroom to get washed up._

_Dean bathed his chattering brother in the bath and told him to go get settled in bed whilst he showered._

" _Will you read me a story Dean ? " the little boy asked_

" _Sure I will Sammy, you know that. Now go on so I can clean all this muck off me "_

" _Ok Wilbur " he giggled_

" _Sam !! " he growled, Sammy ran from the bathroom his giggles echoing off the walls. Dean shook his head , undressed and climbed into the shower. His dad had left him and Sammy at Jims for 2 weeks now and he was getting worried. There had been no phone call nothing to let him no his dad was ok, If Dean concentrated hard enough sometimes he knew his dad was fine just consumed by the hunt he was on. When he was younger those feelings had been strong and he'd clung to them like they where a warm blanket, but they'd seemed to fade in time. Jim had told him that it was his strong heart that helped him feel those things and if he'd only trust himself he could feel them again. But his father had implied that to feel like that was a weakness, a weakness he couldn't afford so he'd shut down all the emotions that he often times felt pushing them down into the pit of his stomach leaving his head clear._

_For the last 5 years his dad had pushed him hard training him in fire arms, knife fighting, hand to hand combat, tracking, evading, infiltration the skills that a solider should have._

_But Dean was only 10, from an early age his father had instilled in him the desire to hunt down anything supernatural and kill it. So the 10 year old was fluent in Latin, he knew how to bless water and exorcise a demon how to rid a malevolent spirit. He'd been on his first hunt a year ago it was just a salt and burn his dad had said something simple to get him the experience, but it had made Dean feel like his dad, like a hero. He climbed out of the shower and quickly dried and dressed himself, he went into his brother who was snuggled into the bed they both shared holding the book expectantly, giving his brother the full dimple smile he handed Dean the book and burrowed into the warmth and safety his big brother provided. It didn't take long for the small boy to fall asleep and Dean went down stairs to ask the Pastor if his father had called._

" _Has dad called Jim ? " he asked, the Pastor raised his head and smiled, the boy had asked the same question every morning and evening and he had the same answer as always " No Dean, but I'm sure he's ok " Dean merely nodded, he could feel something twisting in his gut something felt off but he couldn't understand just what it was. " What is it Dean ? " the Pastor asked_

" _I don't know, he should be back now right ? Or at least called do you think he's ok ? "_

" _What do your feelings tell you son ? "_

" _I don't know………..something feels off……I keep feeling like something bad is going to happen "_

" _To your father ? "_

" _No…yes…..I don't know " he cried sitting in the chair at the table " Its all jumbled….and…..and I just can't un-jumble it, it doesn't make any sense " he put his head in his hands and sighed. The Pastor looked at the young boy before him. He had so much on his shoulders, he looked after his brother as if he was his own son, looked after his father when he was home he looked at this moment like the world was crushing him down as if the load was becoming unbearable. But then he sighed and looked at the Pastor with his lop sided grin " Think I'm going crazy, I'm going to hit the sack see you in the morning Jim "_

" _Goodnight Dean ". Jim watched Dean retreat upstairs and went to his library to start his sermon for the service Sunday._

_Not far away in a small clearing two figures stood, an older man and a younger woman the mans eyes glowed the murky yellow and he smiled as he turned to the woman beside him " Its time, the boys training will begin soon. Do not fail me on this "_

" _I won't father " she disappeared from the clearing, Azazel smirking into the sky, he gave a soft laugh_

" _What once was pure will be tainted, what once was light will become dark, you have lost another warrior in your pitiful attempts to save the worthless fools that walk this earth. Dean Winchester is mine and there's nothing you can do about it !!" he melted into the darkness his laughter echoing around the clearing. _

_Back at the farm Dean shivered in his sleep, somewhere deep inside him he knew that things would never be the same again._

_The End._

_**Ok so that's it for this tale, do you want a sequel if you do I'll start it a.s.a.p more than likely this weekend. Please leave a review let me know if you thought it was ok or if it needs improvement anywhere. Thanks for taking the time to read, hope to see you all soon xxxx**_


End file.
